The Overlord talks to Twilight
This is how The Overlord talks to Twilight goes in wakes up and finds herself hovering in mid-air The Overlord: Twilight Sparkle... Twilight Sparkle: Huh? The Overlord: Twilight Sparkle... Twilight Sparkle: Overlord? Overlord appears in the form of two purple eyes The Overlord: Shadows are everywhere. And where they are, so am I. Twilight Sparkle: You can't bring out my fear! The Overlord: Even my shadows cannot hide your fear. For the truth… Twilight Sparkle: What truth? The Overlord: That you will not find the Elements. And deep down, you know it. Twilight Sparkle: So I won't. Maybe my friends will. The Overlord: And if they don’t? They will die because of you! Bring me the Elements of Harmony, Twilight. Bring them to me and you won’t lose your friends and allies. Twilight Sparkle: Never! The Overlord: You fail them all if you refuse. For the Elements and all of your friends and allies will be spared. Don’t be a fool. Twilight Sparkle: Fine. I'll do it but I'm only doing it cause you want me to. Applejack: (voice) Twilight? finds herself back in reality Rainbow Dash: The arrows are pointing this way. thinks Twilight Sparkle: Girls, about the Elements. Applejack: What about them? Pinkie Pie: Are you ready to go now? Rarity: Finally. Fluttershy: What are we waiting for? Rainbow Dash: Let's go. Twilight Sparkle: I...I can't go with you. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are confused Applejack: surprised What? Why? Pinkie Pie: But we're your friends. Rarity: We have to find the Elements. Fluttershy: They are our only hope. Rainbow Dash: They're right. Twilight Sparkle: I can't explain. to leave Applejack: But we can't channel them without you. Pinkie Pie: They only work if there are six of us. Rarity: What could be more important than us right now? Fluttershy: It's our quest. Rainbow Dash: We have to use them to defeat the Overlord. Twilight Sparkle: My duty is to myself. Just go without me. Applejack: But... Pinkie Pie: Twilight... Rarity: You can't just leave. Fluttershy: We need you. Rainbow Dash: The Elements won't work. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash watch as Twilight returns to Canterlot. The Overlord, meanwhile, addresses Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk The Overlord: Oh. My goodwill refused. My noble sons, bound in ice. So my hand is cast. Now I must pierce their friendship. Anger amongst them will threaten their precious Honesty. Hunger will consume their Kindness. And Fear will keep them from their Magic. They will not disturb you. Vorahk, and Turahk nod and run off Canterlot, Celestia and Luna are holding a celebration Princess Celestia: Everypony, the Element of Light has been found. cheers. Twilight arrives Princess Celestia: Twilight. Luna sees Twilight's friends are not with her Princess Luna: Twilight? Where are your friends? Twilight Sparkle: Umm...we got...separated after we met the Rahkshi. Princess Luna: Rahkshi? Princess Celestia: What is Rahkshi? Twilight explains, she doesn't notice the danger nearby and Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk are able to sneak by Princess Celestia: Who are you? Princess Luna: What do you want? Vorahk and Turahk come out of the shadows Kurahk: We've come for the lavender alicorn. Vorahk: And we will get the alicorn. Turahk: Or else. Vorahk, and Turahk attack